Field
The present invention relates to a rear fuel tank supported by a rear part of a vehicle body frame of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle including a rear fuel tank provided to a rear part of a vehicle body frame. The rear fuel tank of this type is disclosed (for example, see JP-A No. S62-283084 (Patent Literature 1)), the rear fuel tank being configured such that as a shape using a space between the vehicle body frame and a rear wheel below the vehicle body frame, the rear fuel tank is formed into a U shape when viewed from above.
When a rear fuel tank is formed into a U shape or an L shape when viewed from above, movement of a rear wheel cannot be prevented by the rear fuel tank when the rear wheel swings vertically. Therefore, a stroke of the rear wheel can be ensured.
However, when a method for feeding fuel is intended to be changed from the existing type using a carburetor to a fuel injection system, there is such a problem that in the U-shaped or L-shaped rear fuel tank, a sufficient plane for mounting a fuel pump is less likely to be ensured.